


Sleeping Beauty

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes home to Sam on the couch. Humorous fluff. Set during S. 9/10 of SG-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Akamaimom (on GW and here on ) made a comment about S/J being the prettiest couple...and I just spit out this drabble and uploaded it here for posterity's sake..._

Sam was asleep on the couch when Jack made it in from DC on the red-eye. He wouldn't have cared if she had gone to bed, but the fact that she had made the noble effort to stay awake made him smile. He was getting soft in his old age. Her hair was tousled and there was just a little saliva pooled on her arm.

"Hey," he whispered, bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sam."

"Huh?" she practically snorted, bleary eyed and pushing herself up. "Damn, I was trying to surprise you."

The blanket that had covered her slid down and revealed a blue, lacy teddy with white ribbons on the hem. Gently he helped her up and she made a grab towards the covering to drag it with her as they made their way back to the bedroom.

"Cold," she mumbled with a yawn and Jack thought there was a small snore as she snuggled down on the bed.

"You're still pretty," he said softly in her ear.

"You...pretty...too," she murmured and he furrowed his brow.

He was going to protest being called "pretty" but decided she probably had no idea what she'd said anyway. He just filed it away for things to use to blackmail her into taking him to IHOP. Pretty. Hmph.


End file.
